SG550 Hot Shot
The SG550 Hot Shot is a special cosmetic variant of the SG550. It was exclusive to Combat Arms EU and was introduced on April 24th, 2013. Overview It is a purely cosmetic variant as it is statistically the same as its GP-Standard variant, the SG550. As this is just a re-skin of the SG550, the SG550 Hot Shot has all the same advantages and disadvantages of the former. It has extremely low recoil and very high accuracy. Its cons are its small magazine size, slow reload, low damage, poor spread, and poor portability. This weapon excels in long range combat due to its low recoil and high accuracy. It is highly recommended to use an ACOG scope in conjunction with this rifle. One would just need to aim at upper chest level and fire 3-4 rounds. Theoretically this would cause the gun to recoil to the head and kill the enemy. Its 35 damage is extremely low compared to most other assault rifles making it a weak 4 shot kill, leaning more towards 5 shot kill. However, with the prevalence of light vest users in the game, the gun should more consistently 4 shot those people It is recommended to avoid close quarters combat with the SG550 Hot Shot and the regular SG550 as they both have poor spread, poor portability, small magazine capacity, and slow reload. An extended magazine 1 can help remedy its low magazine capacity, but it will exacerbate the weapon's slow reload speed even more. An extended magazine 2 should be avoided as the extra 5 bullets over the Ext mag 1 is not worth the even slower reload speed. Suppressors should be avoided at all costs as they will reduce the damage even lower and possibly change the recoil pattern from vertical to horizontal. Coupled with the fact the SG550 is a relatively quiet firing sound, suppressors make no sense to use on this weapon Variants Events *In Combat Arms EU, the SG550 Hotshot LE was distributed for permanent duration on from April 24th to May 1st, to new created accounts and accounts that were returning after being inactive for at least 30 Days. **Active players should have had the chance of receiving this weapon for permanent by logging in at any time on April 27th, 2013; however, due to unknown reasons, it was already distributed as the reward for the 3rd Lead Farmer Stage from April 25th. **It was given again on the 27th, even if a player had already obtained it on the 25th. *Unlike in CA EU, the SG550 Hotshot LE was distributed for permanent duration to every player in CA NA who logged in during a certain time period on April 27th, 2013, as part of the April Hot Shot Event. *In CA:BR, this weapon was given for permanent duration to players who logged in on 07/06/2013 between 2:00PM and 4:00PM. It was also given to players who had logged in at least once between 07/05/2013 and 10/07/2013 as compensation for those who failed to recieve it on 07/06/2013. This award was to celebrate the new "Combat Arms 3.0 - Phase 1" interface. *The SG550 Hot Shot and the MSG-90 Hot Shot were distributed from July 24, 2013 to August 31, 2013 for permanent durations, under the titles "SG550 Hot Shot LE" and the "MSG-90 Hot Shot LE." *Players that log in 04/06/2014 and 04/07/2014 will be given this gun for permanent if the CA Community Team wins a battle against the GM Team in the GM Explosive Action Event. Trivia *This weapon internal name is SG550 Combatarms LE. Media SG550 Hot Shot LE Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the SG550 Hot Shot. SG550 Hot Shot LE Fire.gif|The firing animation of the SG550 Hot Shot. SG550 Hot Shot LE Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the SG550 Hot Shot. SG550 Hot Shot LE Draw.gif|The sprinting animation of the SG550 Hot Shot. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:LE Weapons Category:2013 Category:Primary